Kataang Week 2012 Series
by Amira Elizabeth
Summary: A series of little stories focusing on the prompts for Kataang Week 2012. Ch 1. "Fortunes" - A little oneshot that takes place during The Fortuneteller. Is Aang Katara's "powerful bender?" Will Aang have love in his future? This focuses on the "beginnings" of Katara and Aang's journey of romance and love. T-rating which may change for later chapters.


**Author's Note:** This is my little story for the first day of Kataang week. The topic was "Beginnings" and it focused on the first season of A:tLA. I chose to focus on The Fortuneteller episode for this. Perhaps a little obvious a choice, but something just spoke to me and I needed to put it into words. I hope you enjoy. Aang and Katara's relationship to me is special and one of the most enjoyable parts of Avatar - not only just the romance aspect, but their friendship and their special bond was just such an amazing part of the story and their characters.

* * *

"Man, sometimes I forget what powerful bender that kid is."

Sokka's words hit her with all the power of a gale-force wind. She was stunned, eyes widening as her mind processed what her brother had just said. The watertribe siblings had just watched the young Avatar save an entire village from an erupting volcano with nothing but his airbending abilities.

Katara's mind was reeling and she needed to make sure she had heard her brother correctly.

"Wait, what did you just say?" She asked, slowly.

Her brother shrugged, still staring at the wall of solidified lava and the boy who had created it. "Nothing, just that Aang is one powerful bender."

The waterbender watched as Aang turned and smiled, her mind racing at the memory of Aunt Wu's words to her as the fortuneteller had traced the lines on her palm...

_"I feel great romance for you. The man you're going to marry. I can see that he is a very powerful bender."_

Could Aang be her great romance? Could he be the man she would marry? He was a powerful bender, but was he her powerful bender? He was handsome and he would grow taller, wouldn't he? A blush spread over Katara's cheeks as her mind supplied her with images of an older Aang - strikingly attractive, definitely taller, and his arrow tattoos accentuating a lithe, athletic body.

Katara remembered how well they had worked together trying to reshape the clouds. How they had moved together, smiling at each other, eyes shining with excitement, their bending efforts cohesive and unified. They had been a team, their working together effortless and even fun despite the emergency erupting below them. It was proof of their easy friendship. And possibly something more.

Was he her future? Was he the one? Maybe, just maybe...

"I suppose he is..." Katara said softly. She watched as Aang raced back over to them and was startled when Aang threw his arms around her waist and spun them both around.

"Wahoo! Yeah!" He cheered. "Did you see, Katara? Did you see, Sokka? I battled a volcano!" His grey eyes reflected his excitement, his smile was infectious and she couldn't help but smile back in return.

"You were amazing, Aang!" Katara hugged him and then much to Aang's surprise and delight, kissed his cheek.

Sokka clapped him on the shoulder, grinning. "Good job there, arrowhead. That was some impressive bending."

The kids stood smiling as the townspeople cautiously came back to their village, stunned by what had all transpired. They all stood in the town square and stared up at the solidified lava that now arched around part of the village, feeling secure and content. Aunt Wu's prediction had been right - the village was not destroyed by the volcano.

The fortuneteller had invited the kids to her home for a celebratory dinner, with one caveat - there would be no more fortunes for Katara. Aang however was asked to come back to her suite and Aunt Wu gestured for him to sit on one of the cushions near the fire.

"It bothered you when I first told you I didn't see love in your future didn't it, little one?" The old woman asked gently. "I have seen disappointment in these rooms before, but nothing like what I saw on your face. You love that young waterbender, don't you?"

Aang blushed and fidgeted with the hem of his tunic. He bit his lip nervously before nodding. "Yes." He looked up at Aunt Wu, tears shining in his grey eyes. "I know about the battle. I know that saving the world is up to me. I know I will have to defeat the Fire Lord..."

He tried unsuccessfully to blink back the tears and the boy felt himself being pulled into the fortuneteller's comforting embrace. "...but will I have a future? Will I have a family? Someone to love me? When the monks told me I was the Avatar everyone I loved either started pulling away from me or they were going to be taken away. They were going to separate me from my guardian, someone who loved me and only wanted what was best for me."

The older woman sighed. This poor child just wanted to love and be loved and she wrestled with the decision to tell him of her earlier lie. She hadn't seen anything of the sort in his future. But Aang had been looking at her with excitement during his reading, his young face hopeful and eager for her to tell him that he would - like the young girl whose true love would give her a panda lily - have a happy ending. He wanted to believe in her prediction and for once in her fortunetelling career, Aunt Wu prayed to the spirits to make this prediction come true.

"Just remember, little one, follow your heart and you will be with the one you love."

"It will come true? I will be with her?"

The fortuneteller smiled. "The village was not destroyed by the volcano, was it?"

"No." Aang laughed. "It wasn't."

When the two emerged from Aunt Wu's suite, Aang happily sat down next to Katara and smiled at her. The fortuneteller watched as the girl took the young Avatar's hand in her own and squeezed it, returning his smile. Tomorrow they would leave, continuing their quest to have Aang master all four elements.

Whether or not it she was witnessing the start of a romance, Aunt Wu didn't know, but what she did know was that she was seeing a truly special relationship between these two young people.

Only time and perhaps an old fortuneteller's sway with the universe would tell if the young Avatar and the young waterbender would have their happily ever after.


End file.
